Nanoha Takamachi
Nanoha Takamachi, also known as Captain Takamachi by battle droids, is the main and title character of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series and one of the main characters in the crossover. Born in Uminari City, Japan, she lived a peaceful life on Earth, not knowing that she had a strong aptitude in magic, a rarity for those born on Earth. At age 9, she became involved in the Jewel Seed Incident and meets Yuuno Scrya, who becomes her mentor, and Fate Testarossa, a rival who later became Nanoha's best friend and later girlfriend. After receiving an artificially intelligent staff, known on Mid-Childa as a Device, called Raising Heart, Nanoha shows her skill at mastering the Midchildan magic system of combat magic, and later left Earth altogether to serve on the Time-Space Administrative Bureau as a magical combat instructor. Nanoha and Fate took in the young girl Vivio Takamachi as their daughter. During the events of 2008 Grievous and ViVid, Nanoha has to deal with her daughter Vivio Takamachi's antics with trying to break up her and Fate's relationship, as well as the ramifications of lying to Grievous when she was in a relationship with Fate. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Nanoha is known to be a very polite, energetic and friendly individual, seeming to enjoy living life to the fullest. A major aspect of her personality is trying to understand people, and she always tries to reason with those she fights against. It should be stated, however, that Nanoha is a very pragmatic hero, as she won't hesitate to use force if communication doesn't get her point across. .]] Because many of her friends are former enemies that she fought against, she is said to have coined the term "befriending" as an alternate saying to beat the tar of people she wants to be friends with. Fate, her best friend, was given this honor after their first battle, and her friends tease her about this, and Nanoha always has to deny the rumors. She also feels very sympathtic to General Grievous and still has feelings for him despite being in a relationship with Fate, something that Vivio exploits. She is very big on punishment and is known to be very strict towards both her former students and her daughter; everyone, including Grievous, fears her due to her tendency to deliver very harsh punishments. Appearance Nanoha has long red hair and blue eyes. She wears her hair in a single side ponytail when not in her Barrier Jacket, and wears it in two when she's in her Barrier Jacket. She is a little shorter than the average B1 battle droid, standing at 1.84 meters. Powers .]] Nanoha, despite her lack of experience, has demonstrated considerable magical talent. Many of her techniques are taught by Yuuno or improvised from already learned abilities. She specializes in shooting skills, but has a balanced set of abilities, with variations in both her defensive and offensive powers. Although she is not as agile as Fate, she has higher defensive power and guided projectiles. Apart from her natural magical power, Nanoha is shown to be remarkably skilled and tactically smart. As such, she is able to defeat Fate in Nanoha and Vivio in StrikerS, despite presumably having lower magical power at that point. Her command phrase for her shooting spells is "Shoot!" and "Fire!" (for some post-''A's'' spells). While she has a multitude of spells, Nanoha's signature most powerful spell is Starlight Breaker. Barrier Jacket Nanoha's Barrier Jacket is a blue and white dress with a metal waist guard, styled after the Seishou Elementary School uniforms for girls, as Yuuno tells her to imagine on her own due to the urgency in the first episode. There are several variations for it, such as: * Sacred Mode: An improved version of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket after Raising Heart's upgrade in A's, including field generators on the shoulders, gloves, and other defensive enhancements. * Aggressor Mode: Further improvement of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket, seen in StrikerS. Design changes include the replacement of the long skirt with a mini-skirt, a waist-attached cape and the inclusion of long white socks and gems (probably field generators) on the shoes. * Exceed Mode: Debuting in StrikerS episode 12, Nanoha uses this variation in set with Raising Heart in Exceed Mode. Its design is similar to the Sacred Mode's, although it is bulkier. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:TSAB Members Category:2008 Separatists Category:Mages